The End is Only the Beginning
by I See Dead Animals
Summary: Kagome is killed when the jewel suddenly turns black when she touched it. Her soul traveled to the Spirit World. Koenma does not think much through and revives her—not knowing much about her or what she can do and who she knows...


A/N: Kagome acts like herself in the beginning but later, she's almost as dark as Naraku…XD

Mukuro is a little OOC but it makes her fun!

Sorry that I haven't been updating. I move out of state and have been stressed out BIG TIME! Tell me if I should continue this.

Summary: Kagome is killed when the jewel suddenly turns black when she touched it. Her soul traveled to the Spirit World. Koenma does not think much through and revives her—not knowing much about her or what she can do and who she knows...

**The End is Only the Beginning**

**Chapter One**

**Death, Memories Erased, and More Trouble for the Living**

Her breaths became shorter and slower. She could barely keep her eyes opens as she heard her friends call out to her. They had just finished defeating Naraku and were joyous for only a few short moments. Inuyasha was the one to finally pierce through Naraku as the last of the jewel came flying out of him and onto the ground. She ran to it that minute only to realize that that was the wrong thing to do. She had heard Inuyasha and her sister-like friend, Sango call her—telling her to back away. The jewel had taken a turn that none of them could even fathom.

At that second, the jewel had turned black as soon as her finger tips touched it. It exploded with great darkness, sending her towards the many trees around her. Her back broke at contact of the first tree. Her body became limp by the time she landed. As her eyes slowly closed, her mouth twitched into a small but barely able to see smile. All she remembered was the darkness consuming her, landing in the well house, taking her last breath and then nothing could be heard. Slowly but surely; she rose up from her body and her soul had been pulled towards something that she was not sure if she wanted to go near.

The huge white soul floated towards the old abandoned well and shot through it in an attempt to save itself. As soon as it landed on the other side; the soul dashed upwards—through the well house and straight up to the sky, where a portal had been awaiting. The soul soon reached its destination and glided gently to the overly large tower flowing in the air. It stopped at the massive doors for a brief second and then flew right into them.

The pull was strong and continued to lead it through a creepy hallway that looked to be made out of bones. There was another pair of massive doors a couple hundred feet away from the entrance, which led to an office with scattering green, blue, and red ogres holding towering papers—some of which were dropping as they ran. No one seemed to notice the big white light or the fact that it was leaving a trail but it wasn't hurting them.

The soul reached yet another pair of doors—only this time, the doors opened, revealing a large room. The floor had light blue tiles and a darker shade of blue for the walls. In the middle was a desk with a semi-big chair behind it. There sitting in said chair was a small child. He had fair skin with a warm honey color for his eyes. His hat's rim was pink with the letters 'Jr' in the middle. The top part of the hat was blue with the symbol for 'prince' on the front in black with a red background and a black rim. He was wearing a blue robe with pink cuffs and a black trim off to the side and the bottom. On his tiny waist was a red sash, knotted at the side. He wore yellow pants with grey shoes.

He glanced up from his paperwork and blinked when he saw the bright white light floating a little bit away from his desk. He blinked again—thinking that this was a joke. Blinking a third time; it most definitely was not a joke. His brows knitted together as he felt a drop of sweat roll down his face. He knew exactly who this soul belonged to. If she was here… where was her body and why didn't her soul have the appearance of her? This was not good. He needed to think fast in order to find her body and hope that it wasn't damaged much. "Ogre!" he yelled out as a tall blue ogre ran, while tripping into the room.

"Yes, Koenma sir, what seems to be the problem?" the blue ogre asked. His only piece of clothing was a loin cloth with yellow and black stripes. He turned his attention to the small child and then followed his gaze to see a ball of light floating right next to him. He jumped a back a bit; startled.

"I need you to go and look for Kagome Higurashi's body. Bring it here and then go find Kurama and Hiei," he ordered as the ogre nodded and speeded away. Koenma looked back to the light and sighed sadly. This was certainly not good; not good at all. "Now, if only you could talk… that would help so much more…" he muttered to himself as he leaned against his chair.

It had taken the ogre a good day and a half to find her body. When he first found out where she lived, he climbed the shrine's steps and was pulled in the direction a very strong source. He had opened the doors to the building and gasped loudly. He was thankful that her family wasn't at the shrine at the time. He gently picked up the body and with the help from the fairy girl, went back to the spirit world. He walked into Koenma's office, where he found Koenma glaring at his work. "Koenma sir, I found her body but I'm afraid that it isn't in the shape that you it to be, sir," he told him as he placed her body on the ground very gently as he watched the light hover over the body as if it was protecting it from harm.

Koenma looked up and his eyes widened. It was true; the body was not in the shape that he needed it to be. He body was cut up; there were hundreds of little and large cuts all over her body. One wound he definitely didn't like. There was an immense slash on her neck—almost like if one was to move her again, her head would fall off. Her skin was heavily bruised and he was almost certain that she had broken limbs. His eyes traveled over the rest of her body when he noticed that she barely had on anything. Her clothing was no longer together but in pieces. The white shirt that she had been wearing was completely red and hanging off of her. One sleeve was missing from her left arm while the other seemed to only be cut in various places. The skirt was sliced up and was almost to the point where it would fall off of her if one wasn't carefully.

He touched her face and was immediately filled with some memories of the battle that she was in. It was like he was her position. He watched parts of what the memories were allowing him to see. It was obvious that she was fighting against someone evil, due to their aura and energy. He watched was some man or demon sliced through the evil demon and saw as some type of gem came out. Kagome had chosen that moment to run over to the gem only to be thrown back and away from it and into trees. He let go of her and landed on his bottom. He blinked and then looked up to see that the blue ogre hadn't left. "You idiot, go and find Kurama and Hiei!" he yelled to him as the ogre's eyes widened and he ran out of the office like a bat out of hell.

Koenma looked to the soul that had been keeping him company for the day and then back to the body. He continued this process until he sighed. He stood up and held out his hand to the soul. It seemed to be hesitant for a second but then landed in his hands. He then sat back down on his knees and placed his hands over the body of Kagome. He positioned his hands and then slowly let his hands land on her chest. He slowly allowed the soul go back into the body; it wanted to go back in freely, which is why this was working. He stared as he watched her chest slowly rise and then fall but it looked pained. He got up and went back to his paperwork.

It had only taken a good ten or fifteen minutes for Kurama and Hiei to walk through the doors and for that, Koenma was grateful but he hoped that it wasn't too late. "Kurama, I need to you work on her body," he paused to point to the body behind them and then continued. "I need her to be back in her original state. Take as long as you need," he said to him as Kurama—without protesting—nodded and went to work quickly. He was rather surprised to find a human in such a state but didn't question, for he was sure that that would get answered later. Koenma turned to Hiei. "Hiei, I need you to erase her memories of everything. From the day that she was born to the day she died but only after I gather what happened to her." Hiei only nodded ever so slightly.

Kurama used some poisons to clear out any bacteria in her system and then started using everything in his power to bring her fever down and make her wounds disappear. He let out quite an amount of energy to close the wound on her neck but it finally close with enough will power. He then let his aura calm her down and she was finally able to breathe normally. He observed her to the minute that she opened her bright but sad dark blue eyes. He was surprised again, only this time because her color from her eyes was rare. It was rare to find a woman will blue eyes in Japan. He looked over to Koenma, who looked up when he felt someone watching him. "She's awake," he said as Koenma quickly jumped over his desk and over to Kagome.

Kagome sat up quickly when she realized she wasn't at her shrine. Of course as soon as she sat up, the room became very dizzy. "Please don't force yourself, miss. It had taken a lot of energy to help you recover," said Kurama as Kagome turned to him. His face expression held worry and a bit of sadness. He had extremely sad green eyes, bright red hair pulled back into a low ponytail, and a frown. He was wearing a light pink button-down shirt that was tucked into his dark grey jeans. On his feet was a pair on black sandals.

Kagome looked away from him and looked down at her torn clothes, which got her eyes to water. "Why am I here and where's Inuyasha?" she asked as she slowly looked at the other people in the room. Besides the sad looking man sitting next to her left side, there was a child next to that man, and a couple feet away from them was another man. He looked like he was waiting for a sign. He was dressed in black with three white belts around his waist. He had a sword attached to his waist and slung over his shoulder looked to be his coat. His hair was black and stuck straight up with the points leading up to the top with a white highlight in the front. On his forehead was a white headband and around both his arms were cream colored bandages. He was carefully watching her mostly with his crimson red eyes; the same red eyes as Naraku. His eyes widened a little when she back away from him and hit the wall; even then, she looked like she was trying to back away. Her look bothered him though. Yes, it was clear that she was afraid of him but it also looked like she saw him as someone else. He didn't know how right he was.

"Kagome, please, tell me what happened? How did you die?" Koenma asked as Kagome took her frightened eyes off Hiei and shakily looked at Koenma. Koenma looked taken back with the look she gave him but held a stern look of his own back at her.

Kagome paused for a second. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" she questioned. She didn't know any of the people in this room and it scared her. It frightened her when she looked at the man in black. He reminded her of Naraku so much and she thought that he was going to try and kill her; if not that, then at least hurt her terribly. She wanted to go home and cry herself to sleep and try to not remember what happened to her. She brought her legs to her chest and placed her head on her knees. They all suddenly heard sobs from the woman and two of the people felt bad for her.

"Kagome, answer my question and I'll answer yours. I need to know what happened. You weren't supposed to die yesterday. You actually had until you were… ninety-eight, I think," Koenma said and somehow managed to rant at the same time. Kagome looked up from her legs with an eyebrow raise. Koenma rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Never mind, just answer my question, please." He turned serious and held her gaze. "If you don't answer my question willingly, I have over ways of getting the information out of you." He looked over to Hiei for a second and then heard Kagome gasp.

"No…" she said as she closed her eyes. She bit her lip and tried to make her tears stay in but they wouldn't listen to her. "It was all going smoothly…" she managed to get out but she continued to say bits and pieces of what happened. "H-he… shouldn't have come… That day… that day we had to fight and protect ourselves and no matter how hard I tried to tell them that we weren't strong enough to battle him, they never listened to me. No one ever listens to the weak link. Damn them!" she yelled out the last part as Kurama jumped away from her to avoid her power. "Damn me for going after that fucking jewel! All because the stupid jewel turned black and decided to kill me and send to god knows; where the fuck am I?" Her tone got louder and louder at the end.

Koenma blinked at her language and then sighed. He turned to Hiei and gave him the signal as he dragged Kurama over to his desk. They both heard Kagome scream and then silence. "Kurama, I'm going to give her to you. She needs someone and I think you're best fit," he stated as he noted of Kurama's silence. "Hiei is erasing everything that she knows, her family and friends, that jewel; everything. I want you to be her—what's the word I'm looking for… brother."

Kurama opened his mouth and then closed it. He looked over to Kagome, who was limp on the ground with Hiei hovering over her. He felt bad for her and even though he didn't know the whole story—and most likely never will—decide that he would take up on the job. He turned back to the young prince. "What if she remembers something?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Hiei's making sure that she won't remember anything. If someone from her story comes up to her, she won't remember who they are—no matter how hard she or they try, so don't worry about it," he explained as he saw Hiei stand to his full height. Koenma's eyes widened. He had forgotten about something. "Hiei, before you leave," he started out by saying as Hiei slowly turned to glare at him. He gulped. "Um… I need you to place fake memories into her of Kurama. Kurama is now her brother." He noticed how Hiei had tensed but thought nothing of it as Hiei listened to him and continued to glared but listened.

"Sir, isn't this a bad idea?" Kurama—even though he agreed in his head—his mouth wouldn't accept it.

"You know, you would think that it would be but in all honesty, it's probably the best and safest idea. I don't know much about Kagome but I do know that she is extremely powerful."

"But, if she's so powerful and Hiei's erasing her—" Kurama didn't get to finish because Koenma held up a hand to quiet him, which he obeyed.

"Oh no, Hiei couldn't possibly erase her power. That's just physically impossible. She actually out ranks you, Kurama," he said as Kurama's jaw slacked. "You are an upper B class demon while she… she's an upper A and possibly an S class but she's not demon. She's a miko with intense spiritual energy."

Kurama whistled. "And how do I handle that kind of power?"

Koenma looked at his hands. "If she happens to find something in your world from her past, then it's best to leave her alone." He looked up to Kurama. "I suggest that you just leave it be and if she starts to show signs that she knows something's different, I want you to bring her to Genkai. I'll explain everything to Genkai so you don't have to worry about it."

Kurama nodded. "Okay, I'll accept this for now."

"Good and her new name is Kagome Minamino."

"Yeah, I figured as much… now I just need to think of how to tell mother," he seemed to mumble.

"Your mother would be better if she is kept in the dark," said Hiei as he walked over to them. Kurama turned to him with questionable look. "There is a memory that I place in her because I know how you are Kurama."

Kurama didn't like were this was heading but for some strange reason that's beyond him, he trusted him in that small moment. "And what memory did you place?"

Hiei glanced at him and then back to Kagome, who was currently sleeping on the floor—not noticing what was happening around her. Turning his gaze back to the Koenma and Kurama, he said, "The memory of when she moved out of your place and into her own apartment. Your mother doesn't have to know anything. You can show Shiori to Kagome but don't come crying to me when something bad happens." He disappeared right after that, leaving them to think to themselves.

Koenma groaned. "Damn, now that means that I have to find an apartment for her…" His eyes lit up as he thought of something. "I'll just place her in Yusuke's building!" Kurama sighed and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Come on; let's go find her a place!" With that left in the air, Kurama went over to Kagome and picked her up. His aura reached out to her on impulse and he felt her snuggle into him. He placed a small smile on his face as he followed Koenma to Yusuke's building, which had taken all of two minutes to get there. He watched as Koenma knocked on Yusuke's door.

Yusuke opened the door only to be pushed aside by Koenma and blinked. "What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be—you know—not here?" he asked as he noticed Kurama, who had been waiting to be welcomed in. Yusuke sighed and motioned him to come in. He seemed to note that Kurama had been carrying someone but didn't say anything for that moment. He closed his door and walked over to where Koenma was. He was staring out the window. "Are you not going to answer me?"

Koenma stared out the window for a couple more minutes until he fully turned to Yusuke with sadness in his eyes and scanned him, noting the lack of shirt and grey boxers but his eyes soon turned serious. "Yusuke, you have a two bedroom apartment, right?" Kurama's head shot up that second; he knew exactly what he was implying and quite frankly, he wasn't okay with that idea for reasons he didn't know. Koenma glanced at Kurama and shook his head. "It's for the best in her case," he said as he turned his attention back to Yusuke. "Well, do you?"

Yusuke really didn't like how this was going but then again, neither did Kurama. "I do but why?" he asked as Koenma nodded. Yusuke then turned to the person in Kurama's arms. "Does it have anything to do with the person in his arms?" he added as Koenma nodded again. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Yusuke, this is Kagome. She's Kurama's sister," he stated as he took in Yusuke's shocked expression. If Kagome was going to be living with Yusuke, Yusuke had the right know what was happening and why he was being placed with someone that he doesn't know, right? "Before you go off, yes, I know that Kurama doesn't have a sister. He didn't have one up until now." Yusuke looked at him like he was nuts.

"What are you saying?" Yusuke questioned. Koenma was being vague in his case and it didn't sit well with him. Kurama was even being quiet; something that he definitely wasn't used to. He would always voice in his opinion but what was so different about now that he didn't that he wouldn't say anything? What was so special about this woman?

"Kagome died yesterday and her soul was sent to the Spirit World. I don't know much about her. I know a few details but…" He trailed off but then blinked and continued. "She was battling someone evil—someone of equal evil—like Sensui." At that, Yusuke paled. "There was something that involved a jewel, which turned black when Kagome had touched it, thus throwing her and she collided with multiple tree trunks and branches. I don't know how she managed to die considering that in Japan there aren't many trees unless you travel to the mountains but Kagome lived on a shrine in the city. It just doesn't add up…"

Yusuke stared at him for a little while until he let out a long drawn out sigh. "And you want her to stay here? If she's now Kurama's sister, wouldn't it be better if she's living with Kurama?" It seemed logical.

Kurama decided to voice in his words. "Hiei thought it would be better if my mother was left in the dark. I would rather have her with me in my own home but Koenma doesn't seem to think like that's a good idea," he explained as Yusuke gave him a slight nod; letting him know that he had listened. Kurama turned his head to Koenma. "Why would placing her here be a good idea? I don't think Hiei placed memories of her staying with Yusuke. Wouldn't she freak out?"

Koenma considered his words for a moment and then narrowed his eyes as he slowly met Kurama's green eyes. "I see. I guess placing her here would indeed be a bad idea. Maybe I shouldn't have let Hiei erase _all_ of her memories…" He heard Kurama sigh as he, himself, bent his head down. He really needed to think some things through before putting them into action, especially when they involved Kagome. He just screwed up everything. He cringed at the thought of something going terrible wrong within the next couple days or weeks. He silently prayed that nothing would go wrong.

Yusuke caught something that Koenma said. "Wait, why would Hiei erase her memories? She didn't slip into Makai, did she? From what I remember, that's what Hiei was doing before his protocol was over… _Koenma, what did you do?_" Yusuke asked before he almost growled out the last question. Fear took over Koenma for a split second before he calmed himself.

"I know I know… I screwed up. I shouldn't have done anything…"

"No, you royally fucked up," Yusuke said with a chuckle thrown in. Koenma glared at him, knowing that that was completely true but such an ass thing to say. "From what you've said to me and told me about Kagome, what do you plan on doing from now on?"

Koenma didn't answer; instead he came up with another idea. He quickly turned to Kurama, grabbed Kagome from his arms, placed her on the couch in the room, grabbed Kurama, and dashed out of the apartment. He yelled down the hallway, knowing that Yusuke would hear. "Be back soon! We're going to go and find Hiei!"

Yusuke blinked rapidly. What just happened? He sighed again as he ran his hand through his hair. He should've just stay in bed. He glanced to the woman, only to see her staring back at him. It just had to get worse, didn't it? It could never go smoothly. Life hated him at the moment. "Uh…" He didn't know what to say. What was he supposed to say? _'Hi, I'm Yusuke! You're memories have been erased!'_ Yeah, that would definitely go well. He was doomed.

She looked around the room after she let go of the young man's gaze. She didn't remember coming here. The last thing she remembered was a man hovering over her and then nothing. She couldn't even make out what the man looked like and he most certainly wasn't the man standing in front of her. Her eyes finally set back on Yusuke, who was staring at the floor like it was suddenly the most interesting thing in the world. "Excuse me, do you know where I am?" she asked as she watched him bring his eyes up and look at her with uncertainty.

He didn't answer her right way. He was trying to think of what to say besides the obvious. "You're in my apartment…"

She seemed to take that answer and then looked down to her hands, where she noticed that she barely had anything on. Could that be the reason why this man wasn't looking at her totally? She looked back up to the man, who was looking the other direction. "Do you possibly have some clothes I could borrow? Mine seem to be indecent."

Yusuke turned back to her only to notice that what she said was true. He felt heat rise to his face and before he could let her see his face, he moved to a different room. She took that was a yes and patiently waited on the couch for him to come back. When he did, she barely noticed until he placed the clothes directly in her lap. "The bathroom is down the hall and to the left," he said as he pointed to his right. He watched her get up and leave to go to the bathroom. He collapsed on the couch and leaned his head against the back of it. Closing his eyes, he tried to think of something other than what she barely had on.

Didn't girls normally cover up when something like that happened? Why hadn't she? Maybe it had to do with the fact that Koenma—technically Hiei—erased her memories? _'What possessed him to do something like that? He couldn't have thought any of that through at all? Man, sometimes I think the Spirit World would be better off without a toddler running the place,'_ he thought as he felt someone sit down next to him. He opened his left eye to see Kagome sitting down in the new clothes he had given her and her old clothes in her lap. "You know you could throw those rags away?" he said as he closed his eye.

Kagome glanced to her right and sighed. "I know. I should throw them out but I think that they have importance, so I'm not going to do so." He shook his head at her as he kept quiet. After a minute, she said, "Do you have a bag I could place them in?" He nodded and went in search for a bag as he heard the door open. He popped his head out of the kitchen and his eyes widened. Really, did his life have to seriously get worse as the minutes passed? He watched as the door closed and in came his ex-girlfriend, Keiko. He knew that she knew that he was here somewhere in the apartment but he gulped when he saw her glare at Kagome. He decided that now would be a good idea to come into the room—plus, he found the bag he was looking for.

"Keiko, what are you doing here?" he asked as he gulped again when she looked at him. She was fine until she walked through his door. Now, she was pissed and a pissed off Keiko only meant bad things would happen.

"Who is she?" Keiko asked as she pointed to Kagome, who was moving her head back and forth between the couple. Kagome focused in on what Keiko was wearing and raised an eyebrow at the combination of colors. She was wearing a hot pink top that was tucked into her lime green pants. Was she trying to blind someone with those colors?

"I asked you a question."

"Yes, and so did I."

"I asked you first!"

"And I asked you second!"

"Damn it woman, why the hell are you here?" he yelled out as he glared. Keiko didn't seem to understand that when one breaks up with another that they aren't supposed to come into their house and start questioning them.

Keiko glared with twice the force as she placed her hands on her hips. "Well, I have the right to know," she said, ignoring his question as she looked at Kagome for a minute only to notice that she was wearing Yusuke's clothes. Kagome had on Yusuke's everyday light blue jacket that stopped at the bottom of the rib cage, a plain white tee, and a pair of jeans that were obviously way too big for her figure. "Well, Yusuke, who is this woman?"

Yusuke closed his eyes and sighed before he reopened them. "Bitch, get out of my house," he said calmly as Koenma, Kurama, and Hiei walked through the doorway. He smirked when Keiko looked like she was about to cry and say something. "You have no right to come here anymore. I'm not with you and you need to leave because if you don't, I'll kick you out. Whether it's through the window or out the door, I will do it. Get out!" Keiko quickly ran passed the man and left crying. Yusuke slouched down on a chair that he grabbed and groaned.

"Yusuke, did you have to be that harsh to her? I mean, you two went through a lot together; shouldn't—" Koenma was cut off by Yusuke's glare. He shut up fast as he looked over to the now wide awake Kagome. He blinked. She shouldn't even be awake now, not after what Hiei did surely. "Kagome, it's nice to see that you're awake!" he exclaimed as she turned to him and smiled. "How is that even possible?" he whispered, knowing that the three demons heard him very well.

"Is he always that vulgar?" Kagome questioned while pointing to Yusuke, who was now sitting in the chair normally.

Koenma chuckled. "Yeah, that's Yusuke for ya," he replied as she nodded. He turned to Hiei, who took that as a sign and stood in front of Kagome. "Kagome, just close your eyes and pretend that we're not even here."

Kagome took that as a bad thing and jumped away from Hiei, who glare at her. "I don't trust him," she said as she started shaking. "He did something bad to me before and I don't want to go through that pain again." Koenma and Kurama's eyes widened. Kurama covered his mouth as Koenma's eye twitched. She wasn't supposed to remember anything…

"Hiei's not going to do anything in particularly bad to you," Koenma said as Kagome shook her head and cowered in a corner near the sliding glass door. "Kagome, Hiei's in your benefit. He's going to help with something for you."

"I hate you," she said as she watched Koenma take a step back. She placed a hand above her head as a light pink barrier surrounded her. Yusuke and Hiei jumped out of the way from getting burned and landed near Koenma. "Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do. I tried as hard as I could to block him from erasing my most treasure memories but there's only so much I can do." Their eyes widened, especially Yusuke, who was utterly confused. "Koenma, you are not nice and I am done with your shit." With that she snapped her fingers together and disappeared from their sight.

"That…" he paused and then continued. "… is not a good thing…" Koenma sighed as he looked at Hiei. "Hiei…" Hiei looked away from him. "What do you know that I don't?"

Hiei didn't look at Koenma but he did say something. "I'm impressed that she figured it out; a lot faster than I thought."

Koenma turned around and hit his head against the wall. "Hiei, how many memories were you able to delete?" he muttered under his breath but Hiei had heard.

"A good fifty," he said.

Koenma groaned. "Not good—not good at all. My dad's going to kill me…" His eyes widened. "Oh my god, my father will kill me! You two," he pointed to Yusuke and Kurama. "go and find Kagome then bring her to Mukuro's castle. Hiei, go and inform Mukuro that we need to use her castle or more specifically her dungeons." They looked like they were about to protest. "Do it now and I will find some magical way to make something good come from this." They just nodded and accepted that for the time being.

**xXx**

Kagome had disappeared and reappeared in some park that was near her house. How dare he try and erase her memories? She was happy that Koenma revived her and all but this was ridiculous. Why couldn't her life be normal for once without demons? The man, Hiei, was someone that she could have sworn that she's seen before but she couldn't remember. Her eyes widened when she suddenly remembered where she had seen him. She saw him one day in the feudal era traveling with a silver fox. She smiled at the memory and then her smile widened when she got the guts to ask him if he could help her learn to block people from her mind because of the bad experiences that she went through before.

At first he refused completely but when his fox partner noticed her distress, he told Hiei that he should and that it would be good to have a woman around if only for a little while. She remembered him being very much annoyed but he give in when the fox wouldn't shut up. She laughed a bit and as her laughter died down, she frowned. She really hoped that he didn't try and erase the rest of her memories. Those memories—though she would never tell anyone—were very precious to her. The Hiei that was near her earlier today was extremely distant than the one she met years ago. She wondered briefly if he would remember her if she asked but she shook her head; it would never work anyways.

She sighed as she sat down on the grass and concentrated on masking herself; that was another thing she learned when she was learning from Hiei, only she learned to hide from others from the fox—whose name she doesn't remember. She looked up to the sky as she noted that it was nighttime. She began wondering if she would ever see her family. It was possible that she could go back to the feudal era but it was unlikely considering the fact that she remembered her friends calling out to her and screaming for her to come back to them. She did remember the jewel turning black, the trees crushing her, and her landing on the cold ground. It became quite fuzzy when she thought about how she was able to get to the well house. She thought that she saw the doors of the well house and the little light that was coming through the crack but then there was nothing, just complete darkness and the feeling of being cold.

She felt so stupid that she went after the jewel. She had this strange feeling that the jewel had done something that couldn't be fixed but it was mostly because of what Naraku had done to it before it had fallen onto the ground. She didn't want to think about what was going to happen if she didn't find the jewel. What could she do when she was trying to get away from people that wanted her memories erased? Nothing yet but eventually she hoped that she could do at least something; to show to some that she wasn't as weak as some much think. She pondered over the feeling she got that second and jumped into the tree that was behind her.

The second that she landed, she saw both Yusuke and Kurama walk right by where she had just been. She could easily hear what they were talking about. "Man, stupid Koenma. Does he always have to make things hard?" That obviously came from Yusuke as she watched him sat down right where she had been sitting. She resisted the urge to sigh. This was going to be a long night if they didn't move, although she could leave right now and never be seen but she was curious. Damn her curiosity!

She heard Kurama sigh. "Yes, he does have a knack for making things hard," he answered as Yusuke snorted. "Where do you think she could have gone?" That got Kagome to reach a new level of curiosity.

Yusuke had shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"Koenma is sure taking a route that is just making this much more complicated," he said as he sighed again. He placed a hand on his hip as the other one ran through his hair. "I don't see why Hiei could just erase her memories from where he stood."

"You seem to forget that Kagome disappeared from our sight." Yusuke titled his head a bit to Kurama from what Kagome could tell.

"Yes, but Hiei could have paralyzed her."

"Only Youko can paralyze people or demons," he reminded him as Kurama nodded. Kagome's eyes widened. Youko; that's what his name was!

"Right," he paused. "Koenma is not thinking correctly. He's thinking mostly that he's father will kill him if he doesn't do sometime fast soon but what's so special about Kagome?"

"I don't know. You guys didn't explain much to me except for; there was a jewel, she was killed by some trees, and that she's powerful. Not very useful at all," Yusuke told him. Kagome smirked. She was glad that they didn't know much about her though it was Hiei that worried her the most because he knew what she was even if she had to remind him.

Kurama nodded. "That is indeed not useful." He decided to change the subject. "Why do we have to go to Mukuro's castle though? Doesn't Koenma have dungeons in the Spirit World?" Kagome's eyes opened to their widest. She knew a Mukuro! Now that she thought about it, Hiei did have a connection with a Mukuro. Could it be the same person?

"You need to remember that Koenma is not thinking correctly at the moment and I don't know but we need to find Kagome otherwise Koenma will have our heads," he said as he added more, "Or his father will have our heads…" They seemed to both shuddered at that though. Suddenly, they became very still and whipped their heads behind them when they heard someone land on the ground. "Well, I'll be darned."

Kagome had jumped down from her perch and landed behind them. "Does this Mukuro person possibly have sutras around her face?" That startled both of them as she watched as Yusuke stood up. "Is this Mukuro's person's castle in the East by any chance?"

"How do you know that?" asked Kurama. It wasn't possible that a mere human could know about Mukuro unless she had gotten past Hiei when she got into Makai but Koenma said that she didn't slip through; so how was it possible? Not many people knew of Mukuro unless one was born in the Demon Realm…

She ignored his question. "I'll go with you willingly," she said as Kurama's eyes widened and as Yusuke nodded. He grabbed something from his jeans and then looked like he was talking into the thing. A second later, a black portal popped out of nowhere and the three walked through. She didn't question about the portal; she's seen weirder things than that. On the other side, they landed on solid ground and noticed that Koenma was standing there talking to a woman.

She had short orange hair that was parted at the left and that stopped at the back of her neck. There was an olive green headband around her forehead that held a brown rag over her right eye. On that eye was a small lens that was held up by a white oval connecting to her face. A long white cord was connected by something that seemed to be underneath her shirt. There was a scar across her nose and Kagome noticed—even from the distance—that she had the same color eyes as herself. They were a bright blue that made her skin lighter than it seemed. She was wearing a light grey shirt with a purple vest that had yellow trimming. Around her waist was a red sash much like Koenma's and light green pants with high socks and black shoes.

This is where Kagome seemed to widen her eyes when she noticed that Koenma was tall. He looked exactly the same minus the height and the hair. Kagome then turned to the woman and their eyes met. Instantly, the woman's jaw slacked. "Kagome, wow, it's been a while. How've you been?"

"Besides dying and getting some of my memories erased, I'm good," Kagome answered with a laugh that made the woman chuckle. "Hi, Mukuro."

Mukuro smiled at her and then turned to Koenma. "You mean to tell me that this is the Kagome that you're worrying over?"

He nodded. "How do you know her?" Koenma voiced the thought that ran through everyone's mind.

"How do I not know her? Wait a minute…" she said as she noticed something. She then glared at Koenma, who gulped and unconsciously took a step back. Mukuro turned her body to face Hiei. "I order you to not erase Kagome's memories!" Hiei blinked.

"What, no, I need him to do just that! Mukuro, she knows way too much!" Koenma practically yelled at her as Kagome sighed. They all looked at her.

"Has anyone ever offered you a chill pill, Koenma?" she questioned as Koenma's expression turned angry. "I'd rather not have the rest of my memories erase if it can be helped and I'd rather not have Hiei be the one to pull off such acts."

"You almost sound like you know Hiei," said Yusuke as she turned to him.

She nodded. "That's because I do know Hiei. He's the one that taught me how to block people from erasing memories from me… although, I didn't get far into his training because he had to leave with Youko. That was when I found Mukuro and she helped me with more training that Hiei couldn't help me with," she explained as she then thought of something and turned to Mukuro. "You remember the hot spring accident?"

Mukuro paled and then burst into laughter, which made Hiei take a step away from her. "I have never been so embarrassed in my life! I seriously wasn't expecting any of them to be there. I thought that they were out training…"

"Well maybe you should have told them to train on the other side of the castle…"

"Yeah, I should've. Did you notice how half of them fainted? I guess that they couldn't handle seeing two beautiful naked women." She chuckled when Kagome blushed.

"I'm anything but beautiful."

"Who told you otherwise?"

"Inuyasha," she muttered under her breath.

"You left that guy, right?"

"You have to remember that I died."

"Yes, but you're not with him at the moment, right?"

"No… what are you getting at?"

"You're officially going to be living at my castle!"

"Your army is going to be hitting on me twenty-four seven!"

"Ah, don't worry. Hiei can be your guard. He scares half the man off anyways."

Kagome's jaw dropped. She then pointed to Hiei. "He's intimidating! I don't want him near me twenty-four seven!"

She chuckled. "You don't have to have him in your room unless you want him in your room, in that case, that's really weird…" Mukuro suddenly then grinned but it didn't go unnoticed.

"Mukuro, you have that face," Kagome pointed out.

"What face?" Is she actually acting innocent?

"You do that face when you're up to something."

"I don't know what you're possibly talking about."

"Don't you dare think about setting me up with Hiei!" Kagome glared.

"Now why would I do that?" She then placed her hands behind her back and tried not to grin but fail. A huge grin spread across her face as Kagome paled.

The men had been forgotten but even though they found entertainment in watching the women, they also watched Hiei, who seemed to be twitching. Yusuke poked Hiei in the head as Hiei whipped around to glare at him but Yusuke only laughed. "Hey, calm down, I'm sure Mukuro is just trying to play…" Yusuke said slowly. In his head, he knew that what he just said was not true but still, it was funny watching Hiei get some type of reaction out of this.

"You don't know Mukuro like I do," he answered him. Hiei was irritated that Mukuro would even think about setting him up with some human—some human miko at that. She could easily kill him if given the chance but it's not likely that he would even give that chance. He would kill her before that ever happened.

Yusuke grinned at him. "Oh, I'm pretty sure that you know Mukuro like the back of your hand," he said with a laugh as he felt a point to his neck. He looked down only to see Hiei's sword aimed at him and Hiei looking like he could make this a quick kill. Yusuke yelped as he jumped away from him and hid behind Kurama. The women heard him and turned towards the men. "Oh come on, Hiei you know what I mean!" Hiei went after him after that left his mouth.

Kagome laughed at their antics as she stood by Mukuro, who placed a hand on her shoulder. Kagome looked up to her with a look that clearly told her to tell her what's wrong. "Don't listen to Yusuke. He's the type that speaks before thinking," Mukuro said as Kagome nodded. She knew that type a little too well and it made her sad the more that she thought about it. She bent her head down in shame when she was suddenly pulled into a hug by the older woman. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Kagome. You know that Inuyasha's an idiot and that you shouldn't have to worry about him now. From here on out, we'll be your friends. Minus Koenma if you can possibly forgive him."

Kagome leaned against her as she tried to hold in her tears. She was able to do so as she looked up to Mukuro. "Yeah, I guess you're right. What would I do without you?" she asked as Mukuro grinned down at her.

"That, my dear, is a very good question." Kagome didn't even remember Mukuro moving but she did remember getting thrown into someone's body. "What would do you without me you ask? Well, you wouldn't be able to have fun; that's clear. And you most definitely wouldn't be placed in the situation you are currently in, Kagome," she said as Kagome closed her eyes and stilled. "Hiei, put away your sword," she then ordered as Hiei glared but listened to her and put his sword back in its scabbard. "Now Hiei, pick her up." Both their heads came up and stared at her.

"W-why does he have to do that?" Kagome all but squeaked out.

"What, Hiei's fast. He can get you to my castle in a matter of minutes."

"But-but… why can't you just carry me instead?"

"Because I'm trying to get you with Hiei… and you need to understand that that won't happen if I'm carrying you, plus, I'm ordering Hiei to carry you," she said with a wide grin.

"But that means that he has to listen to you!" Kagome did not like this! Damn Mukuro and her tricks!

"See, now you catch on," she said as she turned to Hiei, who was standing next to Kagome about two feet away. She looked at the others and noticed that Koenma had left. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Yusuke, Kurama you know where my castle is?" she asked as they both nodded. Her gaze turned back to Hiei. "Take Kagome, Hiei and we're off." With that, Mukuro took off with speed and gaining more as the seconds' ticks. Hiei had grabbed Kagome and ran after Mukuro with Yusuke and Kurama trying to catch up.

When they got the castle—ten minutes later—Hiei set Kagome down on the ground as she collapsed. "Okay… he's way faster than Sesshomaru…" she said as she trembled. She was suddenly picked up by someone and swung around in a circle. When she was set back down on the ground, she looked up to the person. Her jaw dropped. "Have you not learned before, Kai?" He only grinned as she sighed. "I'll let it go for know."

"Sweet," he said. "Welcome back to the castle, Lady Kagome," he added as he bowed to her. He stood back up and turned around, placing his hands on the back of his head and walked away from her.

"I hate that guy," she muttered as she fisted her hands together.

"Who was that guy?" asked Yusuke as Mukuro turned and started walking away. They followed her as she started talking.

"That was one of the many men crushing on Kagome." Mukuro pointed to a door and then pointed to Yusuke. "This will be your room. A servant will come and take you the dining room for a snack in a bit," she said as Yusuke nodded and walked into the room. She then pointed too Kurama. "The room next to his is your friend, Kurama." Kurama bowed to her and then went into his room.

"Mukuro, are you taking me to—" She was cut off by Mukuro's hand.

"—your room? Yes," she said as she nodded.

Kagome then squealed. "Awesome! Wait, is it still as dark as ever?"

Mukuro nodded again. "Mmhmm, yes it is and it still has all your weapons on the walls. I had to keep Hiei away from it. He had taken a serious interest in it." She chuckled along with Kagome and then walked away and led them to the North wing, up five flights of stairs, two long hallways, and multiple turns through the whole way through. She stopped at a black door with a crimson red dragon traveling all over the door. Mukuro looked to Kagome, who almost had tears in her eyes. "You remember?"

Kagome nodded as she placed her hand on the dragon's head and then slid her hand across the head. She looked like she was petting the door… "Hello, boy," she said as the dragon's head came to life. It shook its head and then stared at Kagome. Its eyes lit up as it then sprung to life and moved from off the door to around Kagome shoulders and nuzzled her cheek. "I missed you too." She petted his small head as she reached for the door knob. Her hand landed on the knob as fire engulfed her hand. It didn't hurt her but both Mukuro and Hiei blinked at the door weirdly.

"Kagome why did that happen?" asked Mukuro as she saw Kagome shrug. Kagome placed her hand on the door knob again as the fire spread around her hand. "Kagome, stop," she ordered but Kagome shook her head.

"No," she said as she turned the knob with much force as the fire began to rise. Kagome closed her eyes as she took in air and then let it out. When she eyes opened, her power exploded without harming Mukuro or Hiei, who jumped towards Mukuro and got her out of the way in time. They both looked at Kagome, who was glowing with black flames around her. She brought her hand up and in a dark voice that didn't sound like her at all said, "_Door of Darkness, Open from Hell, Come to Me, and I'll set you free."_ Hell flames came out from the door and came into her hand as the door opened. The flames in her hands, she passed to her small dragon as he opened his mouth and ate the flames. She went back to normal after that and turned to Mukuro and Hiei. "Come on in," she said happily as she walked into her room.

Mukuro and Hiei looked at each other and seemed to be hesitant until they saw a light coming from the room. Hiei went first in case something happened and stepped into the room. As soon as he stepped in, his jaw dropped. No wonder this room caught his interest; it had everything he wanted. The room's walls were covered in pitch black paint and had hundreds of weapons hanging on them. There were bows and arrows, long and short swords, knives, daggers, shurikens, javelins, maces, and axes on the right side of the wall. On the other side, there were flails, morning stars, and lochaber axes, multiple different shields from different eras, staffs, and nunchucks.

There was a large gothic bay window straight ahead with black curtains hanging down and circling the ground. There was a dresser with four drawers all of which were black. On top of said dresser, there were more weapons; smaller weapons such as two butterfly knives, a couple more daggers, some kunai, a machete. His eyes wondered elsewhere to his right. Leaning against the wall in the corner near the dresser was long bows and javelins. Near them was a desk with some paper, a quail, and ink that looked like it hadn't been used in forever. He turned his head to the gothic bed against the wall near the entrance. There was a canopy with black silk, draping to the floor. The pillows were black and dark red as was her sheets. The top cover was black with red vines everywhere.

His eyes traveled to another door, which opened and revealed Kagome, who had change out of her clothes. She was wearing a long floor length black cape with the inside being red. She placed herself in a long black dress with a v-neck and a leather corset that made her show off her curves, pushing up her breasts and showing off the curve. He forced himself to look away as he looked to the entrance to see Mukuro gaping at the inside. "Kagome, I walked into this room a couple days ago and saw a normal looking room… not this," Mukuro said as she looked on the ceiling, which Hiei stared up too and saw what looked like blood spatters on the entire ceiling. "Is that blood?"

Kagome walked over to them and smiled. "This room had a spell on it and it made you see what you wanted to see but when the spell broke, it showed this. This is the way my room originally was and it hasn't changed. This doesn't change anything with us, does it?" Kagome sounded sad and uncertain with her question, which made Mukuro look to her and grin.

"Kagome, now why would you think that? This only makes you more awesome," she reassured her as Kagome nodded. Mukuro looked like something seemed to catch her interest. She looked at the entrance door, then to the bathroom door, and then to another door that had a dark aura surrounding it. Kagome followed her line of vision and wickedly smiled, which Hiei noticed and it spiked his curiosity. Mukuro looked back to Kagome and grinned. "Does that door happen to led towards a torture chamber by any chance?"

Kagome looked away. "No," she said in a voice that clearly was lying.

"So, then that's real blood on the ceiling?" she questioned her as Kagome completely turned away from Mukuro's face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mukuro grabbed Kagome from the back and pulled her towards her chest. She felt Kagome relax in her arms. "And I most certainly did not pick up on any habits…"

"Oh really? Whose habit did you pick up on and why does it involve a torture chamber?"

"I swear to you that it didn't come from Naraku… Sesshomaru… and possibly Hiei…"

Mukuro's face was surprisingly happy from what Hiei could see and he couldn't tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing. "Can I go check it out?" she asked as Kagome nodded. Mukuro let Kagome go and scurried to the door. Kagome looked at her fingers and held four fingers up.

"Four, three, two, one…" she counted as then Mukuro walked out of the room, shut the door quietly, and slow walk back over to them. "So, find something that interested you?"

Mukuro looked at her and then staggered. "I have never seen that much blood in a long time…" Her eyes kept closing.

Kagome's eyes widened a bit. "The blood's still there? Hmm, maybe I should've gone first…" she said mostly to herself as she looked at Mukuro closely. "You look like you're about to faint?" Mukuro nodded and gracefully fell to the floor but Kagome caught her. Kagome picked her up and placed her on her bed as she watched Hiei go to the torture chambers. She chuckled at his curiosity. She sat down on the bed and like she did with Mukuro, she did the same with Hiei. She held out her hand and four fingers. She counted and exactly four seconds later, he came out, shut the door behind him, and leaned against the door.

"Is there a reason as to why there are tubs of blood in there?" he asked her as she looked surprised. She then placed a finger to her chin.

"The blood stayed there? Hmm, well I was working on mixing different types of blood together and testing them on demons. Most of the demons I used, died but then their blood gave me more access," she explained as he gave her a look that clearly said that she was crazy. "I didn't exactly torture those demons but the potions did. They had died slow and painful deaths now that I think about it." Kagome looked up to Hiei. "How many tubs are in there?"

"Eight," he said quietly as she nodded. He watched her closely as she stood up and walked over to her dresser. She grabbed a dagger and walked back over to her bed. She sat back down on her spot and placed her wrist in the air. In her right hand, she used the point of the dagger and made a small cut as she lifted her wrist to her dragon, whom was resting around her shoulders.

Its head lifted up as he sniffed the blood and then lick the blood and wound clean. "Good boy," she said as she healed the wound and pet his head lightly. "So, Hiei, when did you work with Youko?"

Hiei tensed at that question as he crossed his arms over his chest. He glared at her directly as she grinned at him. "A hundred years ago, why?" he answered and then asked his own question. There was something about Kagome that didn't sit well with him at the moment.

"So it was fifty years ago that I saw you last," she told him as she looked at her lap and entwined her fingers together. "That number will always haunt me," she mumbled as she shook her head slightly as she glanced back up to him. She studied his face for a bit and then sighed. "It's clear that you don't remember me but then again, I didn't work with you long. I think it was about a month that I worked with you and half the time I had to keep Youko off me. Horny fox."

Then got Hiei to chuckle lightly. "A silver fox in general is very sensual especially Youko," he said as Kagome laughed out loud. He grinned at her.

"With the way that he was acting, I could've have sworn that he claimed me," she said as she saw Hiei narrow his eyes. "But I think you scared him off with your sword and saying something about cutting something off…" Kagome broke his gaze and looked behind to Mukuro, who was sleeping. "I think that I should go to bed. Mukuro's not going to be moving anytime soon so you can stay in here if you want or go and find your room," she explained as she slowly began taking off her corset. So she got it off, she laid down on the bed next to Mukuro.

Hiei nodded and thought about staying and then turned to the window. That would definitely do well as a bed of some sort. He walked over to the window and placed himself on the seat with cushions after moving aside the curtains. "Goodnight Hiei," Kagome said as she muttered something under her breath and then Hiei looked to the door, which glowed red for a second and then disappeared. He moved his sword out of the way and leaned it against himself as he stared out the window, watching the lands.

Please Review!


End file.
